halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Janus Syndicate members
This is a list of former Janus Syndicate members. The descriptions were co-written by some of these members so some may not be accurate. Senior Members *'boris' - Named after Boris Grishenko from GoldenEye and also known as Nahob, the co-creator of Gman Squad and creator of the spin-off Brothers of the Gman Squad. Known for his whining about relatively minor problems. *'Bulgey' - Found on a game of Team Fortress 2, and later became a major voice actor in Gman Squad and TF2 Western among others. *'Crackbone' - Found actively playing on Zombie Panic! Source, later became famous with his quotes like "Cut 'em up" and "Got dem braindawgs". Died in a motorcycle accident and was later revived by a hobo. Claims to be from Norway. *'Darkvile' - Australian who joined up through the JS forums/Ventrilo and became an important part of the Syndicate. Best known as the Matrix Gman. *'Elite-One' - Joined around the making of Dr. Strangeman and was featured in it as a extra. *'Gerald' - Known by many names (including Lt. Podna Jayrald Jayrome III), was met via Crackbone and became an integral part of the Janus Syndicate. *'HKSniper' - Originally known as Spetznaz and now known as Rikku, joined the clan and was ironically a friend of Wolfer's before they found out about Wolfer. Best known as Clyde. *'MetalLizard' - Crackwhore. *'MrSentual' - Also known as CODY, has been a major contributor to videos in skinning, mapping, voice acting, etc. *'STEV' - Real life enemy of Xanatos who joined up with important voice roles in many videos. Recently returned. *'nowhere' - Owner of Ventrilo server. *'WolfeR' - Xanatos's co-host in Gman Squad. Joined up after making inside-joke videos on the Garrysmod forums. Has played the most roles in JS machinima. He also co-created Gman Squad along with boris and X23. *'Xanatos' - The founder of the Janus Syndicate and the director its machinima videos. Also likes Worms Armageddon and DoD:S. *'Zimbabwe' - Known mostly as the "Loser" he is time and again mistreated by his fellow clan members. Regular/Junior Members Augy - The winner of the Gman Squad Idol. Inactive. Beefroast - Now employed. Bendystraw ConfusedWisdom DarkNinMagic - Now unemployed. DMGaina - A German player who helped many videos Ghun Jon93 - A minor but well-seen extra in Gman Squad who helped document the making of its episodes J*Rod - Quiet yet overconfident gamer who joined through the Call for Extras. Commonly criticized for not responding to people he has muted and not being a good script writer. Hubcap - Joined up during the JS Call for Extras and contributed a movie trailer based on an RL trailer by Xanatos. Kzambro Max Rebo Ochacha - Real life friend of Xanatos who joined shortly after the JS Call for Extras via Ventrilo. Contributed a WoW machinima clip. Simpleton - Best known as the first dark-skinned Gman. Strat6888 targaryen - Played Hans Ketchup in Source Wars, as well as a few other minor extra roles. wal*mart cart pusher - Best known for being banned from the Ventrilo server and have subsequent emotional breakdowns until returning to Ventrilo. WinRAR - Bulgey 2.0 X23 - Has done some notable self-parody voice roles. Inactive. Former Members *'SkyMaruder' - Original co-founder / webmaster / server provider of Janus Syndicate *'Mr. X NOR' *'ThePoopsmith' *'John - '''Ran away and cried and was reborn as William Thomas Shank *'Chuck aka Hitman''' - Took part in Gman Squad initiation for 5 minutes (not including singing) *'FiveZeroTwo' *'Co-Dy - '''Also known as '''kodec', former idiot who single handedly delayed the production of Dirty Gary by destroying several explosive set pieces before filming even began *'Jimmy' - Known throughout the original forums. *'Nick' *'Paskill - '''Irish Bastard *'PimpinJuice''' - The owner of the original janus-syndicate.com website and an integral part of Lol Another Day 2. *'FormattedLizard '- some kid who happened to share a similar name with Metal *'Feesh ' *'Rich' - former cool guy *'Sanford' - Son of Owen Hart *'Shaffy'™ - Also known as Soviet Shaffy™ and George Dobson™, was part of Brothers of the Gman Squad. *'SlickViper' - Former greatest gamer of the Janus Syndicate *'Jamespond' - notorious first Brit that ruined the British reputation for dynasties of JS members to come. 'what a dick'-Shaffy *'Termin-X-Man' - early JS trouble maker. first person banned from ventrilo/forums. made use of the then novel Tubgirl image *'Yo Daddy' - Former biggest jewfro sporter of the Janus Syndicate. Was known for always having a stuffy nose and for being discovered via wal*mart cartpusher External Links * Janus Syndicate Website - The Cast * GoldenEye: Source Wiki article